Tainted Love
by Zanah1213
Summary: Matt had pissed off Mello, or it was the other way around and Mello had pissed off Matt; it didn't matter in the long run, because they were mad at each other, and neither of them knew what to do about it. Too lazy for summaries...MattxMello, one-shot


**What is this? Something from me? O: Something not Kingdom Hearts? THIS IS SCANDALOUS. **

**I know, I know. I'm taking a break from KH. Probably a really long one...But I'll return, I promise! **

**Until then, Death Note fics ftw. MattxMello=New OTP omg. Enjoy~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and never will. Yep. :P **

**Tainted Love**

Matt had pissed off Mello, or it was the other way around and Mello had pissed off Matt; it didn't matter in the long run, because they were mad at each other, and neither of them knew what to do about it. They'd both chosen different ways of going about hating each other for the moment, but it wasn't really working.

Mello had opted for the cold shoulder, totally-ignoring-the-idiot-Matt path, and it had worked for the first, oh, _thirty minutes_. After that, Mello found himself sneaking glances at Matt, who was sitting on the couch, completely 'oblivious' to him because of the videogame he himself was using to ignore Mello. The blond had isolated himself to the living room/dining room table that the two shared, so he was facing the back of Matt and it had really started to annoy him, this set up.

When Matt felt Mello's penetrating gaze on the back of his neck, or when he was simply hoping to catch a glance of the blond himself and their eyes met, it was an instant challenge. The blond would give a jolt every single time but he never backed down, staring the other down with those cold blue eyes. It was only when Matt finally looked away that Mello would look away too, and put a hand against his beating heart, trying to defy the thoughts.

This was, of course, Mello's way of doing things.

Matt, pissed off as he was, had a slightly different way. Also ignoring the other, he hunkered down in the living room, his back to Mello, and proceeded to plug in one the game consoles. Then it was game time. For a little while, Matt took pleasure in imagining that each enemy he killed/beat/maimed/shot at was Mello, but that only lasted for the shortest period of time. Then it was just really boring but it wasn't like Matt could stop and do anything else. It would look like he was _losing_, for fuck's sake. Matt never lost. Except maybe to Mello. But not this time. Hell no.

And so their argument became a game; completely unannounced, but it existed all the same to both of them. The question of course was who would give in first, and fess up, apologizing before the other? The two of them wondered if it would ever end, and they both secretly hoped it would be soon.

* * *

><p>"I'm going out," Matt said the next day; the words were dragged out of him, almost quietly enough for them not to have been said at all. Like he'd pluck them out of the air, throw them in the trash, and the dead silence would continue between them. Mello was sitting on the couch, flipping pointlessly through channels when Matt said this. He stopped on a fashion channel and snorted, although inside he was wondering; <em>Where the fuck do you think you're going? Stay here. I <em>want _you here. _

But Mello wasn't going to just spit his thoughts out, so he closed himself off and sneered.

"Whatever. Have fun," he stated simply around a full mouth of chocolate. Matt winced, though Mello didn't notice of course. Then his eyes narrowed and he glared at the blonde's head, trying to get Mello to turn around and just fucking look at him so he could show him without words that he didn't want to go out, really he'd rather stay and just make up, maybe make out. He could take him right there, and prove to Mello that there should be something more between them. He could try again in opening a whole new level for the two of them. He could try again and kiss Mello on the lips, push the chocolate in his hands away and invade his mouth, invade everything, and just _taste _him.

But then he'd lose. He'd lose because he would have given in first. He couldn't accept defeat, because he'd already lost once. It was how the whole 'we're pissed off at each other let's not talk or try to work it out and instead we'll just be moody and bitchy' thing started. It was infuriating.

So that's how Matt found himself on the road, motorcycle roaring down the highway, berating himself over the situation he was in and how he couldn't seem to get himself out of it. He was trying to argue with himself and figure out a solution at the same time, but it wasn't coming along too well.

_Damn it. _

_ Why are you doing this? _

_ Just tell him the truth._

_ No, because then you'll look like you're giving in. You'll be the loser. _

_ Well, shit, can't have that, can I? There's gotta be some other option though..._

He groaned in frustration and when he'd found the nearest turn, he took it, ignoring the honks and beeps from cars behind him. He could have cared less, honestly. He sped up, daring to defy the speed limit. He needed to go to the store. Buy some chocolate. Formulate a plan of action.

* * *

><p>Mello was in some kind of trouble. He leaned back against the couch, watching the door anxiously. He half expected Matt to burst through the door and sweep him to his feet and kiss him full on the lips. Oh wait no, that was just something he was hoping for. He'd started hoping for it after he'd fucked up big time and ruined the whole, breakable thing that had been between him and Matt. Well, that was, whatever might have been there that hadn't quite come into reality yet but which they had been so <em>damn close <em>to last night and he'd just flat out _ruined_ it.

He couldn't have helped it, though. Matt was so unexpectedly on him last night that it had just been too overwhelming. It didn't help that they grated on each other's nerves so badly and Matt had finally pushed that thin boundary which bordered their odd relationship/friendship between them too much, causing it to snap. As it was, Mello had bit the hand that was feeding him.

Now Matt was gone and Mello was left with chocolate. What a _wonderful _substitute for a real person, especially someone who he could probably try to touch, try to kiss, try to fuck around with if he didn't mess up again.

"He shouldn't have pissed me off by doing what he did. It's as simple as that," he explained to himself, trying to justify his response last night. He gnawed on the corner of a new chocolate bar, lost in thought.

_Maybe, I should have just let it happen. _

_ Hell, it would've been _good_. Fuck that, it would have been awesome. _

_ Besides, I admit it, I _liked _it…_

_ A lot. _

_ Damn it. _

"Well, he can't know _that_!" Mello snarled to his reasoning, leaping up and throwing the half-eaten bar on the coffee table that lay between the TV and couch. He started to pace back and forth on the smooth linoleum floors, and as he did, he realized he couldn't stay _there_. Not with Matt. Not so near that enticing skin and that personality that fucked with his mind because damn it, he couldn't _want _Matt. Not like that. Not ever like that.

So he walked out, because it was the only thing he _could _do. He left, leaving the chocolate bar, leaving everything except his keys and cell phone, which he took only because they were in his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone as he went, dialing a familiar number. Shoving the device against his ear, he waited impatiently for an answer. It came after five rings, and he was already outside by that time.

"Fucking _finally_! Halle, I need you to come fetch me. Now. No questions asked."

* * *

><p>"Hey guess what, honey, I'm home, and I bet you didn't give a damn whether or not I returned," Matt said jovially as he pushed the apartment door open with his foot because his hands were full. Matt looked around the silent apartment, wondering where Mello had disappeared to. The only sign of Mello was a half-melted bar of chocolate, which put Matt in a state of unease, because Mello never abandoned <em>chocolate<em>.

He wasn't in the kitchen, or the living room, or even the bedroom, taking one of those weird, half-asleep naps he took in the middle of the day. Huh. Matt deposited his plastic shopping bag in the bedroom, and sat on the couch, waiting for Mello to return. He would have started playing a videogame on any other day, but he was too worried/nervous at the moment, so it was kind of out of the question.

He considered calling Mello, but that would have been pointless; he would lose all of his confidence over the phone, and Mello would know it. So instead, Matt waited for Mello to come back from wherever he was, and he lit a cigarette or two while he waited. Maybe there was a third or a fourth, but that was only because Matt was really fucking stressed out and at his wit's end and he really _needed _it.

It was when he was on his third or fourth cigarette that Matt heard the small click of the lock, which meant Mello was back, since he was the only other person with the key. He'd been listening so intently for that sound, that small click, that at first he didn't know what to do. He stayed seated so Mello didn't think he'd been waiting there the whole time for him to show up, even though he _had. _

_Well, here goes. God, I've never been a sentimental person. Ugh. _

However, it wasn't Mello who walked through the door. It wasn't even a person accompanying Mello inside, like it usually was. It was a woman all on her own, and Matt's breath caught in his throat when he saw her, letting herself in; she was wearing a long crème trench coat with big, silver buttons. She held a keychain with a metal skull, two small copper keys hanging from it, which Matt recognized instantly as Mello's own pair of keys.

She pocketed the keys in one of the wide pockets, and headed in a straight beeline for the bedroom. Matt watched her go without a sound; she hadn't even noticed him! He panicked for only a second, because whoever she was, she had obviously run into Mello since she had his keys and that's what was really bugging him. He breathed in once, twice, and struggled to think of something he could do.

He knew he had to hurry, so he did the first thing that came to mind. He kneeled on the floor and reached under the couch cushions, searching for something hidden there. He found it in the far right corner under the cushions, a small metallic object. His hands tightened around it, and he pulled it out with a little relish. A small pistol, something Mello had stored there just in case. He fingered the trigger, sighing.

It was loaded, and ready to use. Matt got to his feet and with careful steps, walked towards his bedroom. He leaned against the small strip of wall next to the door, waiting. It was slightly ajar, and he could hear her going through all of the things in there. He pulled nervously at his goggles, perched on his head as they'd always been. There was a small sigh of frustration from the room.

"Ugh, why does he have so much stuff? I won't be able to find anything in this mess."

She was only in the room for a few more minutes, but every second that went by Matt felt slightly more tense because she'd hadn't come out yet and it only made him more nervous. She stepped out very suddenly, and Matt noticed a large duffel bag on her shoulder.

It was Mello's bag he'd pulled together in case they'd had to leave very suddenly. God, he was such a paranoid little bastard, thinking everyone was out to get him, it worried Matt so much. He sighed, and it alerted the woman, whose head turned sharply at the sound. She gasped when she saw Matt, and he moved, pointing the gun directly at her forehead.

"It's loaded, so don't even think about it." Her eyes widened slightly, but then she became surprisingly calm. She maintained eye contact with him, and he grimaced, trying to keep his hands from shaking as he held the gun. She broke the uneasy silence with calm, well-articulated words.

"This isn't my apartment, so it would be pointless to shoot me." Matt snorted.

"Well, it's _mine_, so I need to ask what you're doing here and why you have my roommate's keys." The woman's lips parted slightly in surprise, and then she smiled.

"Oh, _you're_ Matt." The two stared at each other for a long time, and Matt's lip twitched a little; how did she know who he was? It meant she knew Mello, most likely. Even though this reassured Matt only a little and certainly not enough for him to trust her, he pulled the gun down slightly, watching as the woman's eyes trailed after the movement. For some reason, that pleased Matt, watching her, because even though she was putting on a brave face, he knew she was still scared.

"Yeah, that's me. Big deal. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm a friend of Mello's. We go _way _back. The name's Halle." Matt searched his memory bank, trying to remember the name, and whether or not Mello had mentioned this woman before. Nothing popped up. He clenched his teeth and shook his head.

"I don't believe you. What were you doing in our bedroom?" Halle laughed.

"'Our bedroom'? Are you two like, friends with benefits or something? That'd so be like Mello." Her short giggles disturbed Matt more than he liked, so he spat out the next words, cutting her off without a second thought.

"_Hell no!_ What makes you think that?" Her eyebrows rose, and she gave him a disbelieving look.

"It doesn't sound like it to me. Mello never said much about you, so maybe you're his 'secret'? Don't worry, it's not like I have anyone to tell. I have to go now," she explained sternly.

"What? No! I…I need to…"

"Yes? I'm sorry, but I have urgent business I need to attend to right now."

"You can't just fucking walk into my apartment and expect me to let you go just like that!" Matt exclaimed. Halle smiled.

"Actually, I can do just that. Goodbye," she said, slipping around Matt and heading for the door. He watched her dumbly for about two seconds and then held the gun up.

"Hey! I'll actually shoot this time if you move," he said slowly. She froze. Matt felt a little more confident since he was the one wielding the gun.

"Now," he started, "tell me; did Mello send you here? He's still mad at me, so he's moving out, isn't he? The bastard, he can't face up to the fact that he might just be wrong, can he?" Halle turned around slowly, warily, and gave him an almost sympathetic look. Then she sighed and it disappeared.

"Look, _Matt_. You may or may not be important to Mello in the long run, but right now he's _really _pissed off at someone, and he has yet to explain to me why. Now I think I know him well enough to be able to put two and two together and say _yes_, he's mad at _you_, and _yes_, he's moving out, at least for now. So buck up and let me go because if I don't get out of here alive, he'll have more of a reason to be mad at you." Matt scoffed but slowly lowered the gun in relent for the second time.

"Thanks," she said softly and without another word, she left. She just walked out of the door with Mello's bag slung over her shoulder and she left after punching Matt in the gut. The sad thing was she didn't even know it. He stood there for a minute or two, just staring at the door. He had some kind of obscure hope that Mello would just burst through it and start cursing Matt out and ordering him to buy him some chocolate, which he'd already done, damn it. He'd had a _plan_, and now it was wrong, all wrong.

He let the gun drop to the floor with a clank; it wasn't useful after all. He stood there only for a moment, still dumbfounded by what had just happened and starting to drown in Halle's words, which hadn't been cruel but just the hard, unwanted truth. He hadn't wanted to hear them, never in a million years.

He turned around and stepped inside the bedroom. He ignored the obvious signs of Halle's search and went straight to the bed, lying down on his back. He crossed his arms behind his head, sighed, considered lighting a cigarette, dismissed the idea, and decided he'd just stay there awhile.

It seemed like the only thing he _could _do.

* * *

><p>The first thing Mello noticed was the <em>smell<em>. Or rather, the lack _of_ smell in Halle's apartment. He scowled when he stepped through the doorway of Halle's two-room apartment, quickly taking in the surroundings. He also realized he really wanted some chocolate and he was starting to regret the good bar that he'd left behind.

"Hey Mello, are you coming in or not? If not, you should leave and go back to your roommate unless that's no longer an option. Or you could actually _step in_ and stop standing there like an idiot because you're letting all the heat out while you do. Quick, make a decision."

Mello's scowl widened, but he said nothing and closed the door with the toe of his boot, making sure to close it with extra emphasis so Halle could hear from her room.

"Is that better?" he called out mockingly.

Halle laughed. "Yeah, a bit!"

Mello shook his head slowly and found Halle changing into her nightclothes. Instead of blushing at the half naked woman and stumbling out with a mumbled apology, Mello leaned against the doorway, arms crossed as he waited for her to finish. They were familiar enough with each other that this worked for them. He was waiting because she'd told him in the car on the way over that they were watching a movie, apparently, and that he'd better like it. Much as he hadn't wanted to, Mello had promised himself no matter how difficult the promise was that he was going to do whatever it took to keep on the good side of Halle.

"Is there something you need, Mello?" Halle asked, slipping on an oversized t-shirt that reached down to the tops of her knees. It hid the pair of pajama shorts she was wearing so it looked like there was nothing underneath and Mello suppressed the frown that was forcing its way back onto his face.

Halle looked like a too-old high school girl at a sleepover, trying too hard to be something she wasn't, what with the oversized shirt and the short shorts. It was a bit disturbing for Mello, but he decided not to say anything. Nope, for the time being he was playing it safe.

"Why does your apartment smell so…weird?" he asked instead.

Halle looked a bit surprised at the question.

"Uh…it smells? I cleaned it recently; maybe it's the bleach and cleaning supplies you smell? Other than that, I really don't know what you're actually 'smelling.'" Mello grimaced. It wasn't necessarily the bleach or cleaning supplies, which he could faintly smell and recognize. When he tried to think about what was actually _missing_, he got it.

Cigarettes. Mello realized that the smell of cigarettes was just _not_ there in Halle's apartment. _Of course_. She didn't smoke, and neither did Mello. _But Matt did. _That damn habit of Matt's, which had annoyed Mello _so fucking much_, was gone. So long as he didn't interact with Matt again, he didn't have to worry about finding cigarette butts in weird places like the sink or the bathtub, or anywhere that _wasn't _the ash tray Mello had designated for Matt that one Christmas last year.

He didn't have to worry about waking up to the smell of cigarette smoke, since Matt's hair had always smelled like it and he'd only fucking slept _beside_ him every night for the past two and a half years because they didn't have enough money for another bed, let alone another _room_. And not only that, but Mello had always woken up first to that, to Matt next to him, always smelling like a cigarette, but always still breathing even though Mello had told him many times that he'd stop breathing one day and just _die _at a young age if he hadn't died by some other bloody means before that.

Mello realized he missed that smell already. It wasn't a good sign for him.

* * *

><p>Matt had recovered a little, enough to realize that Mello wasn't coming back, at least not for a while, and he had been left with all of Mello's things. The big question was what the <em>hell <em>was he supposed to do with all of it?

"There's so much shit around here that's Mello's…God damn. What should I do with it? Shove it in the closet?" Matt surveyed the apartment, arms crossed; a lit cigarette was pressed between his lips, and an annoyed but resigned look was on his face. He sighed, uncrossed his arms and leaned down to pick up the chocolate bar that Mello had left on the table. He looked at it closely for a millisecond and then walked over to the trash can and dropped it in.

Accomplishing that, he turned, put his back to the trash can and went to the couch, picking up Mello's coat. It had been thrown across the top of it some time ago, and he was only now picking it up. Why would Mello have just gone and abandoned his _coat _in the middle of fucking autumn, for Pete's sake! Winter was just around the corner, and Mello was crazy to have left without a thing to his name. That infuriating blond must have been in a real damn hurry, Matt eventually decided. He considered it briefly and shrugged.

"Hmph, might as well put it all in the closet."

* * *

><p>Mello was already bored, and they were only ten minutes into the movie. Halle was pressed close to his right side, and Mello had slung his arm over her shoulder because it seemed natural to do that. And while Halle was enraptured with the movie, Mello was looking at everything but the screen, trying to get away without actually leaving.<p>

To him, the plot was already sickeningly obvious; the main character discovers some long lost secret about a family treasure, thinks he might as well go blundering about looking for it, he meets a beautiful woman in the process, shit happens, and somehow, just somehow, they get together and life will be good. It'll be a happy ending for all, especially if you consider the fact that they'd be filthy rich because they will have _inevitably _found the treasure at the end of the movie.

"Halle, this _sucks_," he whined. He was a little surprised at the whine in his voice; it was needier than he'd thought he could actually make it. Halle had her eyes glued to the TV, but her annoyance was evident in her voice when she answered.

"Shut up and just watch the movie. It gets better," she promised, eyes never leaving the screen. Mello frowned.

"No, Halle, this really fucking sucks. Let's do something else." The woman sighed, picked up the remote and pressed 'pause.' She gave Mello a look that clearly displayed her annoyance with his whines and lack of enjoyment in the movie.

"What can you possibly suggest, Mello?"

_If I do what I'm about to do and it works, then maybe, just maybe, things will be not be as shitty as they seem to be. If not…_

_Well, I won't think about that. _

"This," he mumbled, his voice low and almost nervous. Without another word, he pressed his right hand against the back of Halle's neck, pushed her forward, and met her lips with his. It was uncoordinated, but Halle had expected it. She flinched for only a second and then kissed back just as fiercely and fell into it much faster than Mello would have expected, or even liked.

"_Fuck_," Mello breathed when they pulled apart. Halle had a look of worry on her face, but then amusement spread across it in a small smile. Mello clenched his teeth in a grimace, trying to come to terms with what had just happened. Suddenly he whipped his head around to look at Halle, his eyes wide with anxiety. The words were forced between his teeth.

"What the _hell _am I thinking?" he hissed, sliding away from Halle just a little. She heaved an exasperated sigh and smoothly climbed onto his lap; he grunted but said nothing about her action. Halle stared at him for a fraction of a second, and then she kissed the side of his mouth, enticing him.

With practiced ease, her lips skimmed his skin, pressed gently against the scar that marred his face, and he shuddered beneath her. Too slow, they were going too slow and there was too much time to _think_. As if clueing in on his thoughts, Halle paused and whispered against his skin.

"Don't think, Mello. You do enough thinking to last a lifetime," she murmured, moving on. He obeyed without a second thought, tangling his hands in her hair and crushing her lips together with his. She moaned beneath his touch while he fought back the disgust in the back of his throat.

Because maybe, if he stopped thinking, he'd forget that Halle wasn't Matt.

* * *

><p>When he got to the chocolate bars he'd bought that afternoon to please Mello, Matt was thoroughly stumped. He stared dumbly at the plastic bag, considering it from all angles. All it held was chocolate and a pack of cigarettes, because he was pretty much on his last one and it was about time he'd gotten his ass out of the apartment to buy some more.<p>

What could he do with it? Throw it away? What a waste of money _that _would be, and this chocolate had _not _been cheap. Besides, that felt like he was throwing away Mello and he was trying really hard not to give up on that bastard, no matter how much he might have fucked up. Matt groaned.

_I can eat them, that's a possibility. _

_No, that would be stupid. I don't like chocolate very much. _

_But still…Mello. _

Matt reached into the bag and pulled out a brand new chocolate bar, wrapped in shiny foil. He bit his lip, nervous for some reason. It was like he was treading on some new territory, and he wasn't safe. Chocolate was Mello's territory, of course, and Mello was never safe. He sighed, pulled back one of the corners, and winced at the loud noise it made as it creased beneath his fingers.

He stared at the milk chocolate that had been revealed for a long time, long enough for the warmth in his hands to soften some of it. There was no movement, no sound, and there was absolutely nothing in the apartment. He was alone.

Suddenly, Matt choked back a sob. His eyes grew wide at the unnatural noise; it wasn't normal for his chest to start heaving and for the breath to get caught in his throat, and he knew it. He held onto the chocolate and stumbled into the living room, falling onto the sofa. He stifled the tears almost as quickly as they had arrived, and then there was only determination replacing them.

_God damn, Mello. I refuse to let you do this to me. You're coming back. I have chocolate and you can win this stupid game. I don't care anymore. Just come back. _

His cell phone was already in his hands, and Matt was fervently hoping that Mello had taken his cell phone along with him. If not, then there was no hope unless Mello decided to eventually come back in his own precious little time.

Each ring caused Matt a little more worry, and each time he pressed the cell phone closer to his ear, he became more desperate. All he could do was wait.

* * *

><p>There was no more thinking, it was all feeling and touching, skin pressed against naked skin. It was endless, and it was just beginning, and Mello was falling in it, drowning in the senselessness of it. It pulled him in and messed with his mind as he moved instinctively beneath Halle.<p>

She'd wrestled him out of his shirt and he'd ran cold, sweat-slicked hands up her side when he was pulled very quickly to the surface of reality with a sudden ringing that was emanating from his pocket. Mello pulled away instantly, crawling out from under Halle and he was silently grateful for the diversion. He stood up as he retrieved his cell phone, and flinched when he read the contact name.

_Matt. Oh shit._

"I have to take this call. It's kind of important," he explained. Halle nodded, lying back on the couch, eyes moving back to the TV.

"Yeah, okay. Do what you have to, Mello."

He escaped into the hallway, and he shivered; it was cold out there, and he'd just remembered he was wearing pants and nothing else. Halle had taken off his shirt and it was still in the apartment, discarded on the floor. Fuck. So there he was, freezing his ass off when he finally answered the call.

"_Matt_," he breathed into the phone, breathless from the cold, the desperation to hear Matt, and from what he'd just been through. There was silence for a moment, and then Matt's voice responded, almost as cold as Mello's skin was feeling.

"Well, that only took you a century, jackass." Mello almost laughed, almost caved in, but he held himself back. For the sake of his sanity, he held himself back. He pulled back into his shell.

"I was busy," was his final response, defensive even though it was just Matt. Hell, _because _it was Matt. He was still pissed off at him, after all. Or he was trying to be, at least.

"Oh, busy with what? A marathon? It sounds like you're freezing, so you must be outside with minimal clothing, like always. You left your coat here. You idiot," Matt growled into the phone. Mello froze.

"Shut the fuck up Matt. If anyone's the idiot here, it's you." The words were just coming to Mello, he was so hurt and freezing.

"Hey guess what, your girlfriend showed up at the apartment to fetch your things. How nice of her. Did you ask her to?" Mello was stunned.

"She's not my girlf- Wait. You saw Halle?"

"Hell yes I saw 'Halle.' I put a gun to her head too. She almost _died_," Matt said with relish, his tongue mulling over the words and enunciating each one with pride. Mello clenched his teeth.

"If you had dared to hurt her, I would have killed you, Matt. Don't fucking joke around like that."

"It's true though. I almost did. Good thing she saved herself. She's _far _braver than you."

Now they were throwing daggers at each other, and each word hit the bull's-eye for the other. Each one hurt like hell and now Mello was beyond trying to get Matt back; he was even angrier than before.

"_Shut up, Matt! _You think I left because I was _weak_?Far from it, you…you…" Mello was breathing heavily, his pulse had sped up, and he was at a loss for words.

Silence commenced between the two again, and Mello was ready to give up on Matt and hang up when Matt finally spoke again. The words were soft but Mello understood, enough to be completely taken aback by them.

"_Come back_."

"…What? Why?" Once more Mello started trying to make himself believe again that the stupid, idiotic thing to do would be to adhere to Matt and go to him and just fall into his arms and give up the whole game. He wanted that more than anything. But he was forcing himself to act otherwise.

"Just because," Matt said lamely.

"That's a shitty reason and you know it." There was a small sigh, and then Matt spoke again.

"I have chocolate." Mello sucked in a quick breath; Matt had gotten him there and he knew it instantly. The jackass.

"Ah, damn it. I thought I ate…? No. Fine. Fucking fine. I'll be over in a little." Mello almost smiled at the sharp intake of breath from Matt. He'd obviously pleased the other with his relent. Then he remembered he was shivering and he was still supposed to be mad at Matt, and a frown over rid the smile that tried to creep onto his face.

"Okay, sure, whenever," Matt said, trying to remain nonchalant but failing. Mello sighed.

"I don't even care if you're smoking when I get there," he quickly said into the receiver before hanging up. There was a small click of a lock across the hallway and Mello's head snapped to the sound; an old woman was stepping out, and after she closed the door, she stopped and looked at Mello's naked upper body, obviously surprised. Mello frowned.

"What are you looking at, lady?" he said angrily, even though he couldn't have been happier.

* * *

><p>Matt stared at the phone after Mello had hung up on him and although he was surprised, he was also relatively pleased. He'd just about given up after he'd pleaded (why had he even tried that? Pleading just slid right off of Mello), but the chocolate part had secured the blonde's return.<p>

He was pretty sure Mello hadn't been running a marathon, or anything even related to that, but he was really trying not to dwell on that fact. And even though Mello's return was not permanent (although he was hoping it would be, with the right words, or no words at all), Matt was happy. Things could only get better.

He decided to light a cigarette in celebration, regardless of whether or not he had permission from Mello.

* * *

><p>Explaining to Halle was the fun part. Mello hung around outside for a little, even though his skin had gone numb and he knew that it was bad for him to be doing that. He certainly wasn't looking forward to going back inside.<p>

But then he forced himself through the door, and the warmth stunned him at first. His first instinct was to find a bed and go to sleep; it was late at night and sleeping was the reasonable thing for him to be doing.

"Halle?" The woman had her eyes to the TV again; she'd started the movie again while she was waiting for Mello but she paused it again when he called her name.

"Oh, Mello you're back. Wow, did you go outside half naked? You're crazy," Halle remarked with a small smirk as she regarded the blond. He winced noticeably, rubbing his arms with fervor as he tried to get his body warm again.

"Yeah, I know, I know, you can shut up now." Halle laughed, reclining against the couch as she waited for Mello to sit down. He did, but he made sure to sit as far away from her as possible. Halle said nothing, but her eyebrow's creased in confusion.

"Anyways. That was an…important call. And I, well, I have to go. Can I borrow your car?"

"Wait, hold up," Halle said, putting her hands up almost defensively, although all Mello could see in her eyes was amusement, "was this important call from Matt?" Mello mentally flinched, but he didn't display the shock so clearly on his face.

"How'd you know?" Halle sighed, but then she smiled.

"Because, Mello, the only person on your mind right now is probably Matt. Because he is probably the only person who you would stand in a freezing hallway to talk to in the middle of the night. Because it just makes sense, you getting up and leaving after this phone call if it was Matt. You could have cared less if it was some coworker. So it must be Matt. Right?" Halle wasn't even remotely upset as she said this; she said each word with total confidence. Mello hesitated and then nodded.

"Yeah. You're right. He also has chocolate." Halle nodded.

"Of course. I knew I was missing something. Well, if you need to go, then go. You know where my car keys are. But I want my car back by tomorrow, okay?"

"What? Why are you…letting me go? We just…" Mello trailed off, gesturing in a way that was probably meant to signify what had just gone on between them, but Halle just laughed again.

"Ah, Mello, we both know you really weren't into that. I went along with it to show you that you'd rather have Matt." Mello was dumbstruck.

"You…what? But I…initiated it?" Halle nodded.

"Yeah, and it was completely unexpected, but like I said, I went with it so that you could really _see_. And even if you hadn't done that, I would have told it to you straight tomorrow or something. So go. No more questions. It's not that confusing."

"Well, it's good to know that we _weren't _going to fuck. That would have ruined my night."

"You asshole. Go and get your chocolate. I'm just going to sit here and watch this movie and wonder what the heck you two are doing while I do."

"You might not want to do that. For all you know we could be fucking or beating the shit out of each other," Mello quipped, smirking as Halle considered this and scowled.

"Don't give me mental images I don't want. Ugh, just go."

Mello didn't say anything, he just nodded, grabbed his shirt, found the keys, and he was gone.

* * *

><p>Matt had reached the sort of mind frame where nothing could fuck with his feeling of triumph. He'd do it perfectly this time; he'd pull Mello in, give him some of the damn chocolate he couldn't have gotten rid of even if he'd tried, and things would lead up to that final moment. And <em>bam<em>, it would be his time to shine. God _damn_, he was more ready than he'd ever been.

And then, when Mello actually walked through the door, looking the same as he always did, with a scowl plastered on his face, a borrowed jacket he'd had to run back to Halle's to get zipped up all the way because it was freezing out there and her car was jacked up so it was cold in _there _too, and those tight pants that taunted Matt, he almost gave up right then and there. His whole plan almost flew out the window. Mello had never looked so fucking _perfect_. Of course the first words he said to Matt ruined that effect.

"Oh hey, jackass. Where's the chocolate?"

"Wow it sounds like you really missed me. Go ahead and find the chocolate yourself, if you're gonna be a dick like that." Mello shrugged, heading into the kitchen. He rummaged around for a bit while Matt sat on the couch, waiting and smoking one of his many cigarettes.

"Holy fuck, man, you bought the expensive stuff!" Mello yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, only the best for you, darling!" Matt called out sarcastically.

"Somehow I knew that was coming," Mello responded, already sounding like a fatass with his mouth full of chocolate in Matt's opinion. He stepped out and stood there, waiting for something. Probably something like an invite from Matt to sit next to him and when it didn't happen, he went and did it himself, seating himself only a few inches away from Matt's feet, since Matt had slung almost his entire body over the couch. Mello looked straight ahead like he was watching the TV while Matt watched him with curious but cautious eyes.

"We're like an old married couple, always arguing. Get used to it, bitch."

"What the fuck? When did I become a bitch?"

"Since just now. You're a bitch."

"Oh, well that's bullshit."

"Yeah, I suppose so. I forgot that Halle's your bitch."

"_What_?"

They were back to the matter at hand, and Matt had forcibly brought it upon them.

"Oh, you heard me loud and clear." Something snapped in Mello, or maybe it was that something clicked into place, and he decided to forgo everything and just _do it_. His right hand, holding the chocolate, carefully placed it on the table, a familiar action for him. Matt's eyes followed the movement warily, and when the blond withdrew his hand back to his side, Matt's eyes caught Mello's gaze. Blue on green. Mello's determination and plan was set. Or maybe there was no plan at all. Didn't matter either way. Something was going down.

"That's it," he said slowly.

Mello pounced on Matt, trapping the other beneath him so fast that there was no room for struggle at first. When Matt figured out he was pinned, he squirmed underneath the blond, but Mello didn't give in. Then Matt realized what was happening, what Mello was possibly starting, and the struggles got weaker and weaker. He sighed softly and relented, ceasing all of his struggling. He was caught beneath the blond and it was absolutely amazing.

The blond was lying down on him and looking down at him with triumph and something else that could have been…nervousness in those blue eyes that usually glared at him? Ah, fuck it. Matt could solve any problems the blond was having if he'd just _let _him. But Mello had pinned his arms to his side to stop anymore of his struggles. When Matt realized this, he also realized that his cigarette was not in his mouth anymore, and that was a problem.

"Shit man, my cigarette fell," was the first thing Matt said, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, well forget about your damn cigarettes for once. I'm trying to k-" Matt cut him off, much as he didn't want to with harsher words, a slight edge of panic to them.

"Okay well, if you _want_ to set this room on fire, be my guest..."

"What? Matt!" Mello leaned over the couch without releasing Matt from his position and smothered the cigarette into the carpet. He watched it for a second to make sure it was no longer lit, and then he returned to his position and scowled.

"You and your fucking habits. Would you believe it if I said I'd missed it while I was gone even if it almost killed us just now?"

"Hm, maybe," Matt murmured with a gleam in his eyes.

"You asshole."

Then Mello leaned down and without skipping a beat, kissed that insufferable asshole.

_Finally_, they both might have thought at the same time at that exact moment.

Matt had been expecting it, or hoping for it, but he was still taken aback, flinching back into the couch for a second. A small whine that was almost a groan came from Mello and compelled Matt to smirk and kiss back just as fiercely, and with an eagerness since he'd realized what the fuck was finally happening.

It was more intense for Mello; there was something there as he pressed himself closer to Matt, something that hadn't been there with Halle. Sure, she'd been faking it and he hadn't been giving it his all, but somehow Mello knew that even if there had been anything, it wouldn't have come close to this. There was Matt, underneath him, they were locked together, he was tangible, he could feel him. He could feel the tension melt away as they fell even more into it, he felt the sweat between them, felt the lust that was there, underlying everything and being a possible factor in things to come.

Mello sort of scowled when they pulled away, already fighting back the smirk that was pushing to present itself so clearly on his face. Matt was not so guarded; he had that familiar smile on his face that Mello absolutely loved now coupled with flushed cheeks that together made him look just fucking hot in Mello's opinion. Of course, the blond would have never in a million years admitted to ever thinking that, but _still_. It was the thought, however 'untrue' it might have been at the moment that counted right?

"Guess I lost," Mello muttered eventually. Matt quirked an eyebrow, amused.

"Heh, guess you did. I don't mind, it benefits me when you lose."

"Yeah be grateful, bastard, it's the last time it's happening."

"Challenge accepted. Now it's time for round two, wouldn't you say?"

Mello agreed with little argument for once in his life and with absolutely no words.

They'd both started to like, and even enjoy, these little games.


End file.
